An Untold Tale
by Gregory Dolnand
Summary: Imagine if Sanzo was turned into a cat and it was Goku who took care of him. Then everything began...


--- 

_Title_: **An Untold Tale**

_Rating_: K+

_Couple_: SanzoxGoku

_Summary_: AU Imagine if Sanzo turned into a cat... and it was Goku who took care of him. It's not really a tale...

---

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was a boy named Goku living in a small peaceful village with a happy family. Goku received kindness from all villagers because of his cuteness and genuineness. The child had many friends, the closest ones were Gojyo - a senior studying at the next village, and Hakkai - a genius, Goku's classmate. The three made the perfect friendship, as other villagers have used to take them as a strong image to teach their children. In other words: the three were loved by everyone.

On his tenth birthday, Goku's parents gave him a cat. It had short blond fur and amethyst eyes, of which Gojyo talked as a bad luck. Still, Goku liked the cat, and treasured it. He fed it with milk and boiled fish, played fetch with it as if it was a dog, and even made a special bed for Sanzo - or what he called the cat. To him, Sanzo was very precious.

Goku told Gojyo and Hakkai about the cat, too. Gojyo was so surprised:

'What, you named it Sanzo? Are you outta your mind?'

'Is there something wrong with that name? It's nice, isn't it?' Goku pouted, hands caressing Sanzo's ears.

'Well, Gojyo's right' Hakkai spoke up 'Sanzo is an honorable name given by Gods to all who keeps the holy sutras - I mean high-ranking monks. And since you named the cat Sanzo I think it's a bit strange. Gods may curse you for that'

'Whatever' said Goku in disbelief 'I'll call it Sanzo. And he doesn't refuse the name, don't you see?'

'What a loved-to-be-famous animal' said Gojyo. The cat growled and scratched him in the arm.

'Ouch!'

Goku loved his mother's cooking so he sneaked up food for the cat. He waited until his parents have finished eating then grabbed some and went to his room, where Sanzo was waiting. Silently closed the door, Goku turned back and almost dropped the dish, seeing not the blond fur cat but a full-grown blond-haired _naked_ man.

'Wha- what are you doing here? Who are you?'

Goku found it so hard to get words out of an astonished brain. He carefully placed the dish on his desk, staring at the stranger. Then it hit him when he caught an amethyst angry look from his eyes.

'It can't be! You are... Sanzo! How did you-'

'Will you shut up for a moment?' said 'the cat', and Goku unconsciously stopped speaking.

'I'm Sanzo' said the man 'After we eliminated Gyumaoh and his cocky wife, we were dead by his last vicious blow, remember? You guys resurrected as humans but that damn goddess turned me into a cat'

'What the hell are you talking about? What is Gyumaoh?' Goku didn't understand 'How can a cat turn into a man?'

'Shit, don't you remember anything?' Sanzo snapped in surprise.

'This is great' Sanzo mumbled. He continuously walked back and forth in the room until recognized that Goku was giving a weird look. The youth seemed to be stiffing a laughter.

'What!?'

'Uh, Sanzo... do you mind if... I give you a pair of jeans and a T-shirt?'

Sanzo understood what awkward situation he was in ; the blond hastily sat down, trying to cover himself as much as possible, while Goku was digging up his closet, shoulders trembling uncontrollably. He believed himself having seen a slight blush on Sanzo's cheek.

'So, let's get things clear' said Goku 'The goddess gave you a prank by resurrecting you in form of a cat instead of human, but allowed you to transform back to human after sunset. And your name's Sanzo, right? Therefore, I appear to name you Sanzo by chance because it's was your name in your previous life'

Sanzo answered with a nod.

'Tell me how to change you back to human for good'

'What? Are you serious?' Sanzo surely didn't expect this little guy to help him.

'Don't you find it inconvenient to be at the same time cat and human?'

'You're crazy' said Sanzo. Then he sniffed unpleasantly 'I'm allergic to cats. And this fur is really fucked up'

'So?'

'Just meet the Merciful Goddess and persuade her to change me back'

'Where's she?'

'India. It's pretty far away from here. And in my time, you wouldn't be able to travel alone since there were many youkais and monsters craving for your blood'

'Wow. But there's no monsters anymore'

'Of course. They had been all sent away' said Sanzo with a matter-of-fact tone.

'It's easy now then'

'Tch. Maybe'

'Goku dear, go to sleep. It's already late, and your mom wouldn't be happy if you forgot to brush your teeth'

His mom's call made Goku and Sanzo almost jump up. They waited until she walked away, then started talking again.

'So it's decided. I'll go' said Goku decisively with a huge grin.

'Tch'

'Ah, share the bed with me if you can't turn back into my cat. It's warmer, isn't it? The night will be cold ; I'm sure'

An adult and a child hustling on a single bed, hogging the small blanket. When Goku has fallen asleep, Sanzo tried to get nearer to the youth. He really tempted to hug Goku as he did in his previous life, but told himself he had to wait, since Goku didn't remember him as his lover anymore. Goku hasn't changed, after all. 'If he has, then it was just that he was more intelligent' Sanzo thought.

The next morning, Goku found himself half-strangling his cat in the middle of a bunch of clothes.

---

---

**A/U**: I thought of this story by chance, it was when I saw my friend's super cute cat. Then I thought of Sanzo. It'd be nice if Sanzo was turned into a cat, and it was Goku who took care of him. The adventure would start, with Gojyo and Hakkai, too. Enjoy the chapter, and I always welcome reviews.


End file.
